Star Trek X
by Rebel1701
Summary: The Enterprise-E joins Voyager in the battle to save Earth from Romulans. (in screenplay format, meant to be a motion picture)


Disclaimer  
These characters, ships, and all things Star Trek all belong to Paramount Pictures. Everything here is merely a work of fan fiction. I just borrowed them, of course.   
Be nice! This is my first fan fic!   
  
  
"Star Trek X"  
  
FADE IN:  
  
1.EXT. OPENING CREDITS - DAY  
  
MAIN TITLES OVER  
  
Various shots of space and stellar phenomenon from a distance.   
  
JANEWAY (V.O.)  
Ten years ago, we were swept from our  
side of the galaxy, over 70,000 light years  
from our home.  
  
Eventually to solar system, and finally to earth. After several minutes, pulls back. Is actually...  
  
2.INT. ASTROMETRICS - DAY  
  
The picture of earth is actually the huge display screen in Astrometrics. As the camera pulls back further, we see JANEWAY manipulating the controls for the screen, accompanied by KIM, 27, and TORRES, 30. SEVEN OF NINE, 25, works in the background.  
  
JANEWAY  
And we're almost there.  
(She turns towards the others)  
Just one day from the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
KIM  
Can't wait to see the grassy fields of the  
Blue Marble again.  
  
TORRES  
(Still punching contacts)  
Hmph.  
  
KIM  
What... you don't want to get back?  
  
TORRES  
Harry... what *is* home for me? In case  
you've forgotten, me and all the other  
(ct'd)  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
TORRES  
(ct'd)  
Maquis on this ship will probably be cast  
into some Federation penal colony for  
the rest of our lives.  
  
KIM  
That won't happen!  
  
TORRES  
How do you know? The most illegal  
thing you ever did was get a question  
or two wrong on your Starfleet  
Academy enterance exam.  
  
JANEWAY  
Please please, lets just settle down. I  
don't want talk like this the day before  
we get back to familiar territory. I  
wrote a letter several years ago indicating  
that I believed the Maquis additions  
to my crew were some of the best people  
that I've ever had under my command.   
I'm sure that it will have some affect in  
reducing your sentences... possibly even  
eliminating the prospect of punishment  
altogether.  
  
TORRES  
Yeah, right. Those hardass Starfleet  
admirals would never agree to something  
like that.  
  
  
JANEWAY  
Normally, I think I agree. But you and  
the other Maquis aboard Voyager have  
been serving aboard a Starfleet ship for the  
past nine years, and have all shown  
exemplary work and discipline. That does  
mean something  
  
TORRES  
I sincerely hope you're right, captain.  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
Then, suddenly:  
  
PARIS  
(V.O., communicator)  
Paris to Kim.  
KIM  
(tapping his badge)  
Yeah, Tom, what is it?  
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
Is it just me, Harry, or is the bulk of our  
team and its captain missing?  
  
KIM  
Oh, right. We'll be right there. Kim out.  
(Turns to the other two)  
Lets go, we're late for the start of the game.  
  
Kim exits. The other two follow a distance behind.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Catching Torres' arm)  
B'Elanna... tell me more about this...   
'game'Tom has us all playing. He said  
something about it being relaxing...?  
  
TORRES  
Don't worry, Captain, you'll figure it  
out.  
  
They both exit.  
CUT TO:  
  
3. INT. ICE HOCKEY ARENA - DAY  
  
The stadium of the arena is sold out. The hockey game is already in progress, the crowd cheers wildly. Janeway, Chakotay, Kim, Torres, and Neelix are on the ice, playing against the holographic year 2000 Stanley Cup champions, the New Jersey Devils. Paris, in a suit and tie, obviously the "Voyagers" team coach. Tuvok sits in the first row, one of the only people present wearing a Starfleet tunic, with a #1 finger with VOYAGERS printed across it. Paris chews on gum fiercely, he holds a PADD.  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PARIS  
(to the players)  
Alright, just stick with "zone" defense,  
forget about "man-to-man"!  
(to himself)  
Whew, this coaching stuff isn't easy.  
  
Tuvok gets up and approaches Paris, removing the #1 finger.  
  
TUVOK  
Mr. Paris... I fail to see the point of this  
exercise.  
  
PARIS  
(without looking up from PADD)  
Tuvok, I've never known you to have a  
qualm about some good old athletic  
competition.  
  
TUVOK  
I also fail to see the point of this.  
(he holds up the finger)  
  
PARIS  
Tuvok. (He puts the PADD down)  
Its just a way of expressing your allegiance  
to the team you want to support. You *do*  
want Harry's team to win, don't you?  
  
TUVOK  
Logic suggests that it is impossible, at this  
rate, for the "Voyagers" to catch up.  
  
PARIS  
Don't say that, Tuvok. The game has barely  
started.  
  
TUVOK  
Yes... and the score is: Devils, 6; Voyagers,  
1, three minutes from the conclusion of the  
first period. It is highly improbable that the  
skills of the senior staff will improve enough  
to beat the opposing team.  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PARIS  
Well, I'd love to listen to you and your  
incessant rambling, BUT I do have a team  
to coach. Go on back to your seat, I gave you  
a special seat in the cheering section.  
  
TUVOK  
Yes. (Beat) I know.  
  
Tuvok turns back and returns to his seat. Sitting next to Tuvok is a holographic FAT VOYAGERS FAN, 34, with "VOYAGERS" printed across his torso with body paint. When Tuvok sits down next to him, the fan slaps him hard across the back.  
  
FAT VOYAGERS FAN  
Hey, Mister Tuvok! Givin' the coach a  
pep talk?  
  
TUVOK  
You... could say that.  
  
FAT VOYAGERS FAN  
Well that's great! Here, let me give you  
something for the great job of hyping up  
the coach.  
(He reaches down to the floor)  
  
4.INSERT  
  
Fat Voyagers Fan holds a fully loaded hot dog, complete with relish, cheese, ketchup, etc.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
5.INT. HOCKEY ARENA -- DAY  
  
Tuvok gives the Vulcan equivalent of a grumble and returns his sight to the action on the ice. Fat Voyagers Fan shrugs.  
  
FAT VOYAGERS FAN  
Suit yourself, Mr. Vulcan.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
Fat Voyagers Fan proceeds to take a big bite out of the dog, downing nearly half of it. The focus returns to the action on the ice. After a few moments, Janeway is smashed against the boards particularly viciously by a big Devils player. She yelps out in pain. Camera switches to the Doctor.  
  
DOCTOR  
Computer, freeze program!  
  
The action freezes, except for the actual Voyager crewmembers that are participating in the game. The Doctor runs out onto the ice towards the injured Janeway.  
  
DOCTOR  
Captain, are you alright?  
  
The Doctor whips out a medical tricorder and begins to scan the face-down Janeway. He turns her over, and she is revealed to have, as the least of her injuries, a mild bloody nose. Paris joins the growing crowd of people pseudo-around Janeway.  
  
DOCTOR  
Tilt your head back.  
(He takes out a medical instrument  
and runs it over her nose, the bleeding  
stops)  
  
JANEWAY  
Ugh.   
(She tilts her head back and looks to  
Paris)  
I thought you said this would be fun.  
  
PARIS  
Well, I thought you had some skating experience...  
  
JANEWAY  
I had taken two lessons in figure skating,  
not hockey, much less playing against any  
professional players that are twice my weight!  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
  
CONTINUED:  
  
DOCTOR  
Nothing serious, just a sprained ligament in your  
leg and a minor bloody nose. Nothing that a  
proven athletic trainer can't take care of!  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you Doctor, but I'd appreciate it if you  
didn't use holographic twentieth century medical   
technology on a pulled ligament.  
  
PARIS  
Oh come on Captain, that just ruins all the fun!  
  
Janeway glares. The internal comms chirp.  
  
SEVEN  
(V.O. Communicator)  
Seven of Nine to the Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes Seven.  
  
SEVEN  
(V.O. Comm)  
I am sorry to interrupt your recreational  
activities, but I require both the presence of  
yourself and the senior staff in Astrometrics.  
  
JANEWAY  
Perfectly alright, we were just wrapping up  
anyway.  
  
Janeway faces down a glare from Paris.  
  
SEVEN  
(V.O. Comm)  
Acknowledged, Seven of Nine out.  
  
Janeway struggles to her feet.  
  
JANEWAY  
Computer, end program.  
(CONTINUED)  
  
CONTINUED:  
  
The computer responds with a CHIRP, and the grid of the holodeck replaces the ice hockey arena, save for Voyager crewmembers.  
  
PARIS  
But we haven't even finished the first period!  
  
TUVOK  
(On his way past Paris to the exit)  
I believe... that the game is now 'over'.  
  
Paris frowns, then after a moment follows the rest out of the holodeck.  
  
6.INT. ASTROMETRICS -- DAY  
  
The senior staff walks in, most still in mostly hockey gear, with the notable exception of Paris. After the others, Janeway enters, the Doctor hovering about her, trying to scan her with his medical tricorder. Janeway has a limp.  
  
DOCTOR  
Captain, please, you shouldn't even  
Be walking, much less attending a briefing!  
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, I appreciate your concern, but I'm  
fine.   
(She turns to Seven)  
Seven, what is it?  
  
SEVEN  
If I may have the group's attention.   
  
Seven turns around and presses a button on her PADD, activating the holographic display of the galaxy.  
SEVEN  
As you can see...  
(She gestures to the display)  
Voyager is entering the Alpha quadrant.   
However, there is a problem.   
  
The map zooms in to the portion of the map of the Alpha quadrant. A line appears, approaching an area of green space labeled with the Romulan Empire's symbol between the end of the line (marked as VOYAGER 74656) and blue space (marked with the Federation symbol).   
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
SEVEN  
Lying between our position and the   
Federation border is Romulan space.  
  
KIM  
But aren't the Romulans allied with   
Starfleet? What's the problem?  
  
SEVEN  
Yes. However, according to our latest  
transmissions from Lieutenant Barclay  
at Starfleet Command, the relationship  
between the Federation and the Romulan  
Star Empire has degraded since the three-  
pronged alliance between the Federation,  
Klingon, and Romulan Empires against  
the Dominion broke up.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I've heard about that. It does seem like the  
Romulans would want to take advantage  
of the current state of the quadrant-their  
fleet was the one left most intact after the  
final push against the Dominion. It looks  
like it could be the Federation's next big threat.  
  
JANEWAY  
Have we had any messages from Starfleet  
on how we can either circumvent or pass  
through Romulan space?  
  
KIM  
That's the interesting part. This month we  
didn't receive Starfleet's monthly transmission  
for the first time in over a year.  
  
JANEWAY  
Do we know why?  
  
TORRES  
Everything's perfect on our end, Captain.  
It has to be something out of place on theirs.  
  
CONTINUED:  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't suppose that there's any way we can  
get the slipstream drive online just long enough  
to get us through Romulan space?  
  
TORRES  
I don't think so... its just plain too unstable  
for use on Voyager. The structural integrity  
field wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
JANEWAY  
All right. Without a working slipstream drive,  
I don't see we have any other choice. As far  
as this ship is concerned, the Romulans and  
the Federation are still in an alliance, and...  
ow!  
  
The Doctor had applied medical attention to her strained ligament.  
  
DOCTOR  
Well if you hadn't kept moving, it wouldn't  
have hurt as much! In any case, I've repaired  
the damage.  
  
JANEWAY  
That's... alright, Doctor. In any case, my  
first objective is to see if the Romulans will  
give us safe passage through their space. If  
not, we'll go from there.  
  
The others nod.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Taps her communicator)  
Janeway to Paris.  
  
PARIS (V.O.)  
Yes Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Back to the Bridge so soon?  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PARIS  
(Facetiously)  
Oh yeah, I just couldn't wait to get  
Back to work.  
  
JANEWAY  
(after a laugh)  
Tom, how long do we have before we   
reach Romulan space?   
  
PARIS (V.O.)  
At our present speed... about twelve  
hours.  
  
JANEWAY  
Acknowledged.  
(She turns to the other officers)  
I suggest you all change out of your hockey  
gear and get some rest. It sounds like it  
could get a little hairy with the Romulans.   
  
(They all chuckle, nod and file out.)  
  
7.EXT. VOYAGER FLYBY -- DAY  
  
Voyager flyby, at warp.  
  
8.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, Kim, and Seven file out of a turbolift and take their posts. Paris and Tuvok are already present  
  
JANEWAY  
Report.  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, we are approaching the  
border. However, there is something...  
unusual.  
  
JANEWAY  
Unusual?  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
KIM  
Unusual. Captain, our long-range  
sensors are being jammed.by some  
sort of wide-area disruption wave.  
  
SEVEN  
(Looking over KIM's shoulder)  
Captain, I believe I can improve our  
sensor's resolution by implementing  
a Borg algorithm to our sensor's phase  
variance.  
  
JANEWAY  
Do it. Go to Yellow Alert, shields up.  
  
TUVOK  
Aye, captain.  
  
A two second pause. Seven taps Kim's console.  
  
KIM  
That did it captain... we're getting a  
partial reading of the border now...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Any clue to where that jamming signal  
is coming from?  
  
KIM  
No... but I am picking up what looks   
like a derelict vessel...  
  
JANEWAY  
Romulan?  
  
KIM  
Impossible to tell, captain. The  
interference is just too great.  
  
PARIS  
Captain, we've just entered visual  
range of the derelict.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
JANEWAY  
On screen.  
  
The view screen flickers to life, showing a small dot in the center of it.  
  
JANEWAY  
Magnify.  
  
The image grows larger, showing what appears to be a Federation vessel, adrift, pot marked with black blemishes across its hull. Janeway's eyebrows raise, she turns to Chakotay.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Some kind of trick? Tuvok?  
  
TUVOK  
Impossible to tell from here, Commander.  
  
PARIS  
Ma'am, should I slow us down?  
  
JANEWAY  
(Thinks for a moment)  
Negative, Mr. Paris. I think we can afford   
to take a closer look.  
(She turns around and walks back to her  
chair and sits)   
Red alert. Take us in.  
  
9.EXT. VOYAGER FLYBY -- DAY  
  
Shot of Voyager speeding towards the derelict.  
  
10.INT.VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Janeway sits tightly, her legs crossed. Chakotay stands hunched over Paris at the conn. Kim breaks the silence.  
  
KIM  
Captain, I'm getting a closer reading  
of the derelict. It definitely looks Federation  
in design. It's taken some heavy damage...  
I think we're receiving a transmission from it.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.  
  
KIM  
Its audio-only.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well all right. On speakers then. Tom,  
take us in closer.  
  
PARIS  
Yes ma'am.  
  
A pause. A fuzzy, garbled noise is heard.  
  
JANEWAY  
Can you clean that up, Mr. Kim?  
  
KIM   
I'm working on it, Captain.  
(Taps console)   
All right.  
  
VOICE (V.O.):  
(Still a bit garbled) Unidentified vessel,  
this is Picard of the Enterprise. Stop your  
approach or we will open fire!  
  
JANEWAY  
(pauses, uncertain)  
Isn't their ship disabled? Tom,  
stop our approach!  
  
KIM  
They are... wait a minute...   
(He studies his readouts for a second,   
and his eyes widen)   
Captain! Power surge in their forward   
phaser array!  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok! Emergency power to the shields!  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
The bridge shudders.   
  
11.EXT. VOYAGER AND DERELICT -- DAY  
  
The 'derelict' comes about and fires repeatedly into Voyager's shields.   
  
12.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
A minor explosion does off in one of the side stations on the bridge. No one is hurt.  
  
TUVOK  
Shields down to eighty-two percent.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Stumbles out of her seat and finds  
her way to Tuvok's station. She  
leans on it with both hands, keeping   
her balance)   
Tuvok, can you disable their weapon systems?  
  
TUVOK  
I believe so, captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Do it!   
  
Janeway spins around, looking towards the view screen.  
  
13.EXT. VOYAGER AND DERELICT -- DAY  
  
Voyager fires one continuous phaser beam at the Enterprise where the opposing beam had been coming from. After a second or two, there is a small explosion on the surface of the Enteprise, and both ships stop firing.  
  
14.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
(Brushes hair out of her face)  
So much for a nice welcome home.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
KIM  
We've disabled their weapons. Other than  
that, they are in about as bad shape as they  
look. Shields, propulsion, communications,  
and now weapons are offline. Life support  
is still functioning.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Turns to Torres)   
How about us?  
  
TORRES  
Just some minor damage to the shield  
generators. Should take me an hour to fix.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Nods, then turns to Chakotay)  
Commander, I want an away team on the  
Enterprise. And please, try to have them NOT  
shoot at us.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(Stands and nods, then walks towards the turbolift) Bridge to the Doctor.  
  
DOCTOR (V.O.)  
Sickbay here.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Doctor, please report to transporter room  
three. Tom, B'elanna, you're with me.  
  
DOCTOR (V.O.)  
On my way.  
  
Paris, Torres, and Chakotay exit into the turbolift.  
  
15.INT. VOYAGER TRANSPORTER ROOM -- DAY  
  
Chakotay enters followed by Paris, Torres, and a few moments later the Doctor.  
  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
CHAKOTAY  
... and remember to set your phasers to  
stun. If they think we're intruders and they  
thought Voyager was a Romulan ship,  
they're bound to think we're Romulan as well.  
  
DOCTOR  
And tell me why we can't just "tell" them  
that we're friendly?!  
  
TORRES  
They're communication array is out. We  
can't even get a message in saying we're  
friendly.  
  
DOCTOR  
Oh, wonderful. And the captain in all her   
glorious wisdom is sending us in blind.  
  
PARIS  
Hey Doc, take it easy. With any luck that  
blue medical uniform will save you from   
being shot at.  
  
They all step onto the transporter platform, all except the Doctor fiddling with their phasers and holstering them. The Doctor carries a medical kit.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(to transporter technician)  
Set us down in their bridge. Energize.  
  
16.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Dark. Numerous broken conduits and burnt out consoles. One broken conduit is venting smoke noisily, limiting visibility. The five materialize in the far corner. As they do, an alarm is heard. Paris and the Doctor bring out their tricorders.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Intruder alert: Bridge. Intruder alert: Bridge.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Picard!! (Hardly heard)  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
The Doctor steps forward, glaring at his tricorder.  
  
VOICE (O.S.)  
Grrrararrrrrrgh!!  
  
Out of the mist, a form rushes toward the Doctor, wielding some sort of bladed weapon. The weapon is swung, going completely through the hologram but knocking the tricorder out of his hand. It is now apparent that the rushing form is WORF. The smoke clears a bit, and flanking Worf on either side is RIKER and DATA, holding phasers at the ready.  
  
WORF  
(Looks at the Doctor incredulously)   
...... you are NOT Romulan.  
  
DOCTOR  
(Rolls his eyes)   
I envy your incredible sense of perception.  
  
Riker and Data look at each other, then lower their weapons.  
  
RIKER  
Geordi! You can cut the screen!  
  
The smoke clears as Riker and Data holster their phasers. LA FORGE, PICARD, and TROI are present on the bridge. Picard steps forward.  
  
PICARD  
Definitely not Romulan.  
(He walks up to Chakotay, offering his hand)   
I'm Captain Picard of the Enterprise.   
Commander Chakotay of Voyager, I  
presume?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(Shakes his hand)  
That's right. The man who your   
Klingon friend just tried to cut  
up is our Doctor. This is Lieutenant  
Paris, and our Chief Engineer,  
Lieutenant Torres. It looks like your  
ship is pretty beat up.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PICARD  
I think I need to talk with your captain.  
  
17.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
An outside shot of the two ships for a few seconds.  
  
18.INT. VOYAGER BRIEFING ROOM -- DAY  
  
Janeway, Picard, Chakotay, Riker, and Torres are settled around the conference table. Data is standing, giving a presentation.  
  
DATA  
(Walking to a large display screen on  
a wall in the room)  
Several months after the Dominion War,  
Starfleet Intelligence operatives inside  
Romulan space discovered that the  
technique involving trilithium missiles  
had been perfected.  
(He touches a contact and a three-  
dimensional display of the compound  
trilithium appears on the screen. It  
rotates slowly.)  
  
TORRES  
Trilithium? I heard some rumors about  
that... something about stopping all  
fusion in a star...?  
  
DATA  
That is correct. However, a devastating  
side effect is the production of a level  
twelve shockwave, which essentially  
destroys everything in the star's solar system.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I heard that the Romulans were unable  
to perfect the device and abandoned the  
project.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PICARD  
They did. However, about ten years ago,  
a scientist by the name of Soran stole the  
compound from the Romulans and was  
able to perfect it for his own purposes.  
In the end, Soran was killed. But he paid  
his renegade Klingon associates with the  
trilithium weapon technology.  
  
JANEWAY  
I heard about that... but wasn't their ship  
destroyed? By your ship, in fact?  
  
DATA  
That is correct. Apparently, however,  
their ship managed to send out a  
transmission to their associates  
containing the technology before they  
were destroyed.  
  
JANEWAY  
... and the Romulans intercepted it.  
  
DATA  
Apparently so. Starfleet Intelligence  
heard about this, and sent the Enterprise  
into Romulan space, equipped with the  
only cloaking device available to the  
Federation, with the help of Worf's experience.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
But why did you attack us? Voyager  
doesn't look in the least like a Romulan   
warship.  
  
DATA  
(taps a contact near the display screen.  
It shows the camera view as if a camera  
was mounted on top of the Enterprise.)  
This footage was taken three days ago.  
  
He touches another contact, and the video starts. Out of nowhere, a ship looking  
like Voyager appears and starts shooting.  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
Everyone watches the screen incredulously as the footage goes on for about ten seconds, then fades.  
  
JANEWAY  
That wasn't us.  
  
DATA  
We know. Upon reviewing our sensor  
logs before the unidentified ship  
disabled sensors, we discovered large  
amounts of trilithium aboard, along  
with several Romulan crewmembers.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
A fake Voyager? Its all one big bomb.  
Where's it headed?  
  
PICARD  
Into Federation space. If the Romulans  
do want to make themselves the most  
powerful empire in the quadrant, they  
will probably want to destroy our best  
shipyards, where we are rebuilding our  
fleet. Namely Utopia Planitia, Mars and  
Earth Station McKinley. This would be  
a devastation blow to the Federation.  
We would be left without government  
and nearly 40% of our starship production  
capacity would be destroyed.  
  
JANEWAY  
Not to mention billions of Federation citizens  
killed.  
  
Janeway stands and walks to the display screen, looking at it for a moment then turning back to Picard and Data.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm guessing Starfleet didn't send you  
out here without a plan.  
  
DATA  
You are correct.   
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
Data presses another contact and the Enterprises' ship schematic appears, with the deflector dish highlighted.   
  
DATA  
Before the Enterprise left for Romulan  
space, a team of Starfleet engineers  
modified the Enterprises' main deflector  
array to emit a triclastic pulse.  
  
He taps another contact, which displays several molecules of trilithium and a pulse slowly moving over them  
  
DATA  
As the pulse touches the trilithium   
molecules, the atoms are reorganized  
into dilithium, removing the third  
lithium molecule. Dilithium is a much  
more stable compound, and even if  
the false Voyager makes contact with  
a star, there will be no resulting  
shockwave.  
  
JANEWAY  
But your ship's propulsion system  
is damaged... and the fake Voyager  
is already three days' travel in front  
of us. Even if the Enterprise could  
go to warp, we'd never catch up.  
  
RIKER  
I've already spoken with your  
crewmember, Seven of Nine. She  
and Commander La Forge are already  
working on modifying your deflector.  
As for catching up... we believe we  
have a solution.   
(He looks to Data)  
  
DATA  
Federation scientists have been  
working on your preliminary designs  
for slipstream drive.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
JANEWAY  
Slipstream technology? We already  
tried that. It proved to be inefficient  
and dangerous.  
  
DATA  
With some minor changes, Voyager  
could be modified with slipstream  
technology just long enough to catch  
up with the Romulan impostors. There,  
you would be able to use the triclastic  
pulse to disable the bomb.  
(He turns to Picard)  
Captain, in order to do this, we will  
need two more engineering teams  
from the Enterprise onboard Voyager  
to make the necessary changes. With  
your permission, I will summon them  
immediately, and brief Lieutenant  
Torres with the specifics.  
  
PICARD  
Make it so.  
  
Data and Torres leave. Picard, Riker, Janeway, and Chakotay stand.  
  
PICARD  
Captain, with any luck, your ship  
will be modified in just a few hours,  
and you'll be underway in no time.  
  
JANEWAY  
What about the Enterprise?  
  
RIKER  
The Enterprise will stay behind and  
make repairs, and catch up if possible.  
We're working on adapting our warp  
drive to support slipstream, but at this  
rate in repairs, we'll be a while behind  
you.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
Sounds like a plan. Lets hop to it.  
  
They file out of the room.  
  
  
18.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
Outside shot of the two ships.  
  
PICARD  
(V.O.)  
Captain's log, stardate 5XXXX.X.  
the repairs to the Enterprise and the  
modifications to Voyager are  
proceeding, albeit slowly. In the mean-  
time, I have scheduled an appointment  
between myself and Captain Janeway.  
  
19.INT. VOYAGER MESS HALL -- NIGHT  
  
Picard and Janeway sit at a table in the fairly crowded room. Neelix stands beside them.  
  
NEELIX  
So, captains, what'll it be?  
  
PICARD  
Oh, ehm... tea, Earl Grey, hot.  
  
NEELIX  
Ah, splendid choice sir! I was just  
growing some earth tea plants this  
morning! And for you, captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
Oh, just the usual for me. Coffee, black.  
  
NEELIX  
I'm afraid we'll have to use standard  
replication for it.  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
Oh, that's just fine, Neelix. Thank you.  
  
Neelix nods and moves away. Picard seems surprised.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Chuckling)  
Something wrong, captain?  
  
PICARD  
Oh no, not at all. I was just remembering  
the last time I had non-replicated Earl  
Grey. It was on my last shore leave to  
Earth.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, well, we've had to make some  
major modifications to Voyager to  
let her sustain herself and her crew  
for our journey home. We converted  
one of our cargo bays into a hydroponics  
farm, the captain's personal dining room  
into a kitchen...  
(She glances disdainfully at where  
Neelix is preparing the drinks)  
  
PICARD  
(Chuckles)  
Your crew certainly has been through  
a lot these past years.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes... they have.  
  
Neelix arrives back with the two drinks.  
  
NEELIX  
Here you are, captains. Now, if  
you'll excuse me, I have other  
customers.  
  
Neelix walks off. A pause.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PICARD  
Captain, I cannot even begin to  
understand what you and your crew  
has been through. But I promise you,  
we will get your ship home, and a few  
renegade Romulans threatening to  
destroy Earth's solar system isn't  
going to stop us.  
  
Janeway smiles.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you, Captain... thank you.  
  
PICARD  
Please, call me Jean-Luc.  
  
JANEWAY  
Fine... Jean-Luc.  
  
They sip the drinks.  
  
CUT TO:   
  
20.INT. VOYAGER'S ENGINEERING - NIGHT  
  
Torres, Data, La Forge, and REGINALD BARCLAY, 37, a nervous but competent engineer, work on Voyager's modifications. Torres and Barclay lean over a piece of technology that is latched onto the warp core, while Data and La Forge work on a nearby console.  
  
DATA  
I have changed the plasma flux  
capacitor to a new modulation of...  
2.367 terrajoules.  
  
TORRES  
That should be enough... try it again.  
Data hits a few contacts. The machinery comes to life: lights, noises, etc.  
  
BARCLAY  
We did it! We did...  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
The machinery sputters and then turns back inactive once more.  
  
BARCLAY  
(Nervous, trying to act professional)  
Oh. H-Hmm.   
  
LA FORGE  
"Hmm" is right... Reg, what happened?  
  
Barclay stutters, searching for an answer, but shrugs. Data steps in, tapping a console that is connected to the technology glued to the warp core.  
  
DATA  
It appears that the capacitor failed to retain  
the charge.  
  
LA FORGE  
Just like last time.  
  
TORRES  
And the time before that, and the time before  
that, and the time before that. I don't know  
about any of you, but this is getting depressing.  
  
DATA  
Becoming "depressed" over an engineering  
problem is hardly productive.  
  
TORRES  
Heh. You're almost as bad as Tuvok.  
  
LA FORGE  
(Chuckles)  
Vulcans and androids... they all act like they have  
an isolinear rod up an exhaust port.  
  
They all laugh with the exception of Data, including Barclay, who lets go of a   
nervous laugh.  
  
DATA  
Geordi... I do not think I understand the  
metaphor of...  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
TORRES  
Data, don't worry about it.  
  
DATA  
(Turns to La Forge)  
Perhaps it was inadvisable for me  
to not bring my emotion chip with  
me on missions as was recommended  
by Starfleet Command.  
  
They laugh.  
  
LA FORGE  
Come on; let's get back to work. We're  
Almost there, I can feel it.  
  
  
  
21.INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE -- NIGHT  
  
Fairly dark room. Right off the bat should be recognized that this is not Starfleet. Suddenly, one of the dimly lit consoles blinks. ROMULAN 1 notices it and moves over to the console.  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Sub Commander! Starfleet signals!  
  
TOMALEK, 46, a rugged Romulan captain, notices Romulan 1's comment.  
  
  
TOMALEK  
(Turns around to look)  
Where?  
  
ROMULAN 1  
The edge of our space. The one that we  
though we had disabled is now fully active.  
  
TOMALEK  
They might know about our plans. Send  
Warbirds to intercept. Five.  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Yes, Subcommander.  
  
ROMULAN 1 taps his console, and five icons bearing the symbol of the Romulans start moving to intercept the two Starfleet symbols slowly)  
  
  
22. INT. VOYAGER'S ENGINEERING - DAY  
  
Torres, La Forge, Seven, and Data are present, working away. The room is a bit untidy, with random equipment strewn about the place and extra devices seemingly stapled onto the warp core.  
  
LA FORGE  
Allllright, that just about does it.  
(He taps his communicator)  
Captain Janeway, you ready up there?  
  
JANEWAY (V.O.)  
We're ready, Mister La Forge.  
  
LA FORGE  
Great. Data, hit it.  
  
DATA  
... hit it?  
  
LA FORGE  
Uh... turn it on. Its an expression,  
don't worry about it.  
  
DATA  
Perhaps I should have brought my emotion  
chip on this mission. Hm!  
  
TORRES  
(Chuckles)  
Yes Data, yes you should've...  
  
DATA  
(He shrugs, looks down to his console)  
Activating the slipstream drive...  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
The equipment all begins to come to life, lights flaring on, noises, etc.  
  
SEVEN  
All readings seem to be nominal. Much more  
compliant then Voyager's earlier prototypes.  
  
LA FORGE  
(Laughs)  
I'll take that as a complement.  
(Taps his communicator)  
Bridge, we look fine down here.  
  
CUT TO:  
23. INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE - DAY  
  
Most of Voyager's command staff is present, along with Picard.  
  
PARIS  
Commander, it looks fine from here. I   
think we're ready to roll.  
  
TORRES (V.O.)  
Captain, Commander La Forge and the  
rest of the Enterprise engineering team  
is returning to their ship.  
  
JANEWAY  
Acknowledged, Lieutenant.  
(Turns to Picard)  
Thank you, Captain Picard, for all your  
help.  
  
PICARD  
(Walking towards the turbolift)  
Not at all, Captain. You should leave  
now if you want to catch the renegade Voyager.   
(He disappears into the lift)  
  
JANEWAY  
You heard the man, Tom. As soon as all   
the Enterprise crewmembers are away,  
engage the slipstream drive. We have a  
doppelganger to catch.  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PARIS  
Yes ma'am.  
CUT TO:  
26. EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT - DAY  
  
Exterior shot. Voyager maneuvers, flies past the Enterprise, and dashes off into slipstream.  
CUT TO:  
  
26. INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE - DAY  
  
The same screen appeared, showing the two Starfleet symbols and the five approaching Romulan symbols. Suddenly, one of the Starfleet symbols disappears.  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Subcommander! One of the Starfleet symbols  
has disappeared!  
  
TOMALEK  
What?!  
  
ROMULAN 1  
What should we do?  
  
TOMALEK  
We should do the only thing we can do...  
eliminate the remaining vessel. Continue  
on course!  
  
26. INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - DAY  
  
Riker and Troi are standing, watching Voyager enter slipstream. Data is also present. Picard comes out of a turbolift. The others turn to him.  
  
PICARD  
Is Voyager away?  
  
RIKER  
Yes sir, they've just departed in a hurry.  
  
PICARD  
As they should, Number One.  
(CONTINUED:  
CONTINUED:  
  
TROI  
Their crew is agitated...  
(She turns from the viewscreen)  
They know that it's up to them to save Earth...  
A planet none of them have seen for years.  
  
DATA  
A hardly surprising concept.  
  
PICARD:  
Well I'd hate to disturb the worry party,  
but we have a ship to get back together.   
(He taps his communicator)   
Bridge to Engineering.  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
La Forge here.  
  
PICARD  
Geordi, what's our latest repair estimate?  
  
CUT TO:  
27.INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
La Forge is running around, tapping various consoles.  
  
LA FORGE  
Well, sir, It'll take at least another hour  
to get propulsion online. I'm just about  
finished installing the slipstream drive,  
but weapons, propulsion, shields, and  
communications are still down.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
28.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Switch back to Bridge.  
  
PICARD  
Acknowledged, Picard out.  
(He turns to Riker)  
I'll be in my ready room. Please inform  
(ct'd)  
PICARD  
(ct'd)  
me if there are any changes in our situation.  
You have the bridge.  
  
RIKER  
Aye, sir.  
  
Picard begins walking towards a set of doors on one end of the bridge. When he's almost there, a light alarm starts to sound. Data checks his console. Picard stops and turns about.  
  
PICARD  
Data, what is it?  
  
DATA  
(Checking his console)  
Captain, long-range sensors have just  
picked up... a set of vessels.  
  
PICARD  
Romulan?  
  
DATA  
That is uncertain. However, there are  
five distinct ships heading in our direction.  
  
PICARD  
Estimated time?  
  
DATA  
Twenty-three minutes, forty seconds.  
  
RIKER  
(Taps his communicator)  
Riker to La Forge...  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
Yes sir...?   
(a bit irritated)  
  
RIKER  
Geordi... we may need things a bit  
(ct'd)  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
RIKER  
(ct'd)  
sooner than expected. We've got five  
incomings in about twenty minutes.  
Concentrate on the slipstream!  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
But sir, I don't know if I can...   
(cut off)  
  
RIKER  
Just do it, Geordi. Riker out.  
  
Picard and Riker look at each other worriedly.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
29.EXT.EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
Flyby of Voyager in the slipstream.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
30.INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
It is a turbulent ride, and the room shakes violently. Janeway and Chakotay are being held back in their seats by inertia. A console behind Kim explodes.  
  
COMPUTER: (V.O.)  
Primary stabilizers offline. Inertial  
dampers offline.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry! Lock in the emergency systems!  
  
KIM  
I already have, Captain! I don't know  
how much longer I can keep her together!  
  
PARIS  
We just need another few seconds...  
we're coming up on the fake Voyager's trail!  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
Another explosion, this time at the engineering station. Nobody is working there, so there are no injuries.  
  
31.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
Another slipstream fly-by.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
32.INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
PARIS  
Harry... now!  
  
KIM hits a button, and a confirmation noise is heard.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
33.INSERT - VOYAGER'S VIEWSCREEN  
  
Voyager flies out of slipstream and into normal space with almost uncontrollable speed. The stars go haywire, tumbling about.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
34.INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tom, slow us down!  
  
PARIS  
I'm trying...!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
35.INSERT - VOYAGER'S VIEWSCREEN  
  
Eventually the stars stop moving and the picture equalizes.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
  
  
  
36.INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
PARIS  
There it is.  
  
JANEWAY  
Nice work, Tom. B'elanna, damage report.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
37.INT. VOYAGER'S ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
Smoke fills the screen. Pieces of equipment spark randomly. Lights flicker.  
  
TORRES  
Captain, all warp systems are offline...  
completely burnt out.  
(She lifts her hands up, frustrated)  
Hell, I don't know if it'll ever come back  
online.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
38.INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
Alright. Bridge out. Tuvok, are we anywhere  
near the false Voyager?  
  
TUVOK  
Thirty-five million kilometers off our port  
bow... and closing.  
  
JANEWAY  
Red alert! Shields up.  
  
TORRES   
(V.O., communication)  
Torres to bridge!  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, B'elanna, what is it?  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
TORRES (V.O.)  
Captain, I just realized. Along with the  
warp core overloading like it did, it  
shorted out most of our tactical systems...  
including our photon torpedo launchers  
as well as the triclastic array systems.  
  
JANEWAY  
Wait a second... you're telling me that  
we can't disable the bomb AND we don't  
have our torpedoes?  
  
TORRES (V.O.)  
That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm working  
on it, Torres out.  
  
Janeway turns towards the view screen and stares at it.  
  
CUT TO:  
39.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
Exterior shot. The five Warbirds edge closer to the Enterprise. The Enterprise seems to have more damage then it did just a few moments before-orange smoke leaks from each of its engines.  
CUT TO:  
  
40.INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE - DAY  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Subcommander!  
(He is hunched over a console)  
  
TOMALEK  
Yes?  
(He steps closer to the inquiring Romulan)  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Subcommander, sensors indicate that the Starfleet  
ship is in quite bad condition. Propulsion,  
sensors, weapons, all offline.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
TOMALEK  
Excellent. Then it will be much easier to  
destroy them. Time to weapons range?  
  
ROMULAN 1  
Fifteen seconds.  
  
  
41. INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - DAY  
  
All the bridge crew stares towards the approaching Warbirds on the viewscreen.  
  
RIKER  
I really hope this works.  
  
DATA  
Hope, in this case, is irrelevant. If the  
Romulans see past our attempt at "playing  
possum", as Commander Riker had  
recommended, then they will most probably  
fire upon us. If they believe our appearance,  
then they will not. "Hoping" is a futile use  
of mental activity.  
  
RIKER  
Damn it Data, its an expression. Bring your  
emotion chip on the next mission, wouldja?  
  
(Data nods and turns back to his console)  
  
PICARD  
(Taps his communicator)  
Mister La Forge, is my slipstream drive ready?  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
I need another minute, captain!  
  
PICARD  
Geordi, time is something we do not have in  
abundance...  
  
DATA  
Romulan Warbirds closing into weapons range...  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
RIKER  
Standby security and weapons...  
  
On the view screen, the lead Warbird fires a volley of torpedoes.  
  
PICARD  
Bring all systems online! Shields!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
42.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW -- DAY  
  
The Enterprise comes to life, the smoke stops emanating from the engines. Shields flicker on, and the torpedoes explode on the surface.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
43.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
WORF  
Captain! Shields down to thirty percent!  
We cannot take another volley like that one!  
  
PICARD  
Data! Evasive maneuvers! Mister Worf,  
return fire!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
44.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP VIEW - DAY  
  
The Enterprise dances through a wave of incoming phaser and torpedo fire, lancing out with its own bursts.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
45.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
The room shudders, and a panel at the back of the room explodes, throwing two workers off their feet. They land on the floor of the bridge, bleeding.  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PICARD  
(Looks back at the two injured officers)   
Mister La Forge, now would be an excellent  
time for you to fix the slipstream drive...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
46.INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
LA FORGE  
Just a few more seconds, I've almost got it!  
  
He looks over to Barclay on nearly the other side of the room, next to the warp   
core.  
  
LA FORGE  
Reg, take a final look at the new injector  
ports before we start the thing up.  
  
BARCLAY  
Right.  
  
He makes his way over to the core and fiddles with it. Suddenly, the room shakes violently and the equipment that Barclay was working on explodes and fizzes. People duck.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
47.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
The room is shuddering, from the same cause as from Engineering.  
  
WORF  
Captain, they have penetrated our shields!  
  
RIKER  
(Scrutinizing first officer's panel)  
They're concentrating fire on the engineering  
section and the warp nacelles.   
  
TROI  
The slipstream drive!  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
La Forge to Bridge!  
  
PICARD  
Geordi, this better not be more bad news...  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
I'm afraid so, Captain. The entire injection  
port system is fried, and it'll take me at least  
two weeks to manufacture a new one.  
  
RIKER  
I don't even think we have two minutes!  
  
LA FORGE (V.O.)  
Well unless you've got a spare (technobabble)  
lying around the bridge...  
  
DATA  
The ships have halted their attack and have  
surrounded the Enterprise.  
(Pause)  
We are receiving a transmission from the  
lead ship. They wish to discuss our surrender.  
  
PICARD  
I'd rather not give up my ship. Suggestions?  
  
WORF  
It is inadvisable to attempt a direct conflict  
with shields down.  
  
TROI  
Captain, wait.  
(taps her commbadge)  
Troi to La Forge.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
48.INSERT ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING - DAY  
  
La Forge runs around amidst other engineers.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
LA FORGE  
Counselor, we're a little busy down here,  
what can I do for you?  
  
BACK TO:  
49.ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - DAY  
  
TROI  
Geordi, tell me exactly what it is you need.  
  
Picard and Riker look at each other quizzically.  
  
CUT TO:  
50.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Voyager hurtles after the bomb ship.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
51.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
Well what the hell IS working around here?  
  
KIM  
Tractor beams are still online.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well then, Tuvok, if you would be so kind?  
  
TUVOK  
Of course.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
52.INSERT VOYAGER VIEWSCREEN  
  
Janeway and Chakotay (standing) along with Paris (at console) watch. Tractor  
looks like it would catch the opposing ship but at the last moment gets "funneled"  
to a compartment of the bomb ship.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
  
53.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
...the hell is that?  
The bridge rocks. People are not thrown from their feet, but have to shift balance.  
  
JANEWAY  
Would somebody please tell me  
what just happened?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I guess they've already thought of that.  
  
KIM  
It looks like they're compressing our tractor  
beam energy then sending it back towards us  
through their phaser arrays.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, cut the beam!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
54.INSERT VOYAGER VIEWSCREEN  
  
Tractor beam stops, beam stops eminating from opposing ship's phaser arrays.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
55.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why the hell didn't we detect that  
weapon system on that ship?  
  
TUVOK  
Fascinating. It appears that the vast  
amounts of trilithium explosives aboard  
it is masking sensor scans.  
  
JANEWAY  
In any case, it looks like we're going to  
have to stop them the conventional way.  
Tuvok, are phasers still online?  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
TUVOK  
Yes. However, effectiveness is down to  
thirty-nine percent, and computer targeting  
is offline.  
  
JANEWAY  
Then go to manual. Fire at will.  
  
PARIS  
Captain, the bomb ship is coming about...  
  
KIM  
They're arming weapons!  
  
JANEWAY  
This should be fun.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
56.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Romulans clad in black combat gear beam onto the bridge holding weapons. Troi   
is noticeably absent. Tomalek is among the boarding party.  
  
PICARD  
(Straight-faced)  
Welcome to the Enterprise, gentlemen.  
  
Romulans grab their phasers from their holsters.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
57.INT. ENTEPRPRISE ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
Two separate boarding parties transport into opposite sides of the room, which is deserted. Equipment which was seemingly just in use is littered across the floor. Romulan Officer #1 steps forward and speaks into communications device.  
  
ROMULAN OFFICER #1  
Engineering secure.  
BACK TO:  
  
  
  
58.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
The bridge crew has been moved to one corner of the bridge, Picard in front. VOICES are heard on Tomalek's communications device.  
  
VOICE #1 (COMM)  
Sickbay secure.  
  
VOICE #2 (COMM)  
Shuttlebay secure.  
  
TOMALEK  
Come now, Captain. I expected more from  
the crew of the Federation flagship.  
  
Picard smiles facetiously.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
59.INT. ROMULAN ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
Several ROMULAN ENGINEERS work on board the lead Romulan ship. Half-dozen blue Starfleet-esque transporter beams. Six HOLOGRAMS appear in Starfleet uniforms in a circle, carrying phaser rifles.  
  
HOLOGRAM #1  
Freeze, Federation security!  
  
Of course, nobody freezes. Romulans grab disruptors and open up on them. Holograms return fire, any shots that actually hit a target have no effect. All of the holograms are eventually shot, and they fall to the floor, dead. ROMULAN ENGINEER approaches the bodies, surrounding a HOLOGRAPHIC EMITTER.  
  
ROMULAN ENGINEER  
Engine room to control deck... we were just  
boarded by a Starfleet boarding team... it has  
been contained... with no casualties.  
  
R. BRIDGE OFFICER  
(O.S., communications)  
Excellent.  
  
ROMULAN ENGINEER  
There seems to be some sort of equipment  
with the intruders...  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
R. BRIDGE OFFICER  
(O.S., communications)  
Well destroy it or get rid of it.  
  
  
ROMULAN ENGINEER  
Yes, Centurion. Engine room out.  
  
Romulan Engineer approaches the emitter and examines it for a moment,  
then takes out his disruptor and shoots it from a "safe" distance. At that  
moment, the bodies of the downed holograms disappear, and a moment  
later, the persons of Riker, Troi, La Forge, and LIEUTENANT KELLEY,  
33, a seasoned Starfleet security officer. They incapacitate engineering  
staff. Riker and Troi whip out tricorders.  
  
After a few moments:  
  
TROI  
(Standing in front of a piece  
of machinery)  
Will, this looks about right.  
  
RIKER  
I'd have to agree. Geordi?  
  
La Forge moves over to the equipment and attaches a TRANSPORT ENHANCER.  
  
LA FORGE  
Transport enhancer(s) (is/are) in place.  
  
RIKER  
(Taps his commbadge)  
Riker to Enterprise, mission accomplished.  
  
They are transported away, along with the piece of technology.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
60. INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - DAY  
  
The bridge crew has been herded into one corner. Romulans stand at all   
stations. Tomalek sits in the command chair.   
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
VOICE #1  
Squad three to Bridge.  
  
TOMALEK  
Tomalek.  
  
VOICE #1  
Sub-commander, we have taken Engineering,  
but it seems to be... deserted. No Starfleet  
personnel are present.  
  
TOMALEK  
(looks to Picard)  
...what?  
  
FUNNY COMPUTER NOISE.  
  
TOMALEK  
What was that?  
  
PICARD  
Computer, initiate program Defense 4 beta!  
  
COMPUTER ACKNOWLEDGEMENT SOUND. Forcefields flash  
into place around the captured bridge crew. Data walks to a computer  
terminal.  
  
DATA  
(after accessing terminal)  
Commander Riker's team has returned,  
with the lead Romulan ship's energy  
conversion matrix.  
(Pause)  
Forcefields have been established in  
Engineering around the Romulan intruders.  
  
TOMALEK  
Tomalek to Overcast!  
  
  
  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
DATA  
I am afraid that your communications  
equipment will not function. I have  
established a dampening field around  
this room.  
(glances at the terminal)  
Captain, according to internal sensors  
Commander Riker's team has beamed  
directly to Engineering.  
  
PICARD  
As planned. What's their status?  
  
RIKER  
(O.S., communicator)  
Riker to Picard.  
  
PICARD  
(into communicator)  
Picard here. Whats your status, Number  
One?  
  
RIKER  
(O.S., communicator)  
We've retaken Engineering. Geordi is  
installing the energy matrix now.  
  
PICARD  
Excellent. Continue as we discussed.  
  
RIKER  
(O.S., communicator)  
Yes sir.  
  
Picard turns to Tomalek.  
  
PICARD  
Sub-commander, I believe its time that  
you get the hell off my bridge.  
  
Tomalek gapes as he and his Romulan comrades are beamed out. Data  
disengages the forcefield, and the bridge crew regains their stations.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
PICARD  
Data, have all the Romulans been transported  
off the ship?  
  
DATA  
Completing transport now, sir.  
  
PICARD  
(Taps his commbadge)  
Picard to Engineering.  
  
LA FORGE  
(O.S., communicator)  
La Forge here, sir.  
  
PICARD  
Geordi, it won't take those other warbirds  
long to figure out what's going on... I need  
the slipstream now...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
61.INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
La Forge is working on the Romulan technology, along with several other  
Engineers, including Lt. Barclay.  
  
LA FORGE  
I'm working on it, captain!  
  
He finishes using a tool.  
  
LA FORGE  
That should do it. Reg?  
  
Barclay taps his console. Lights flicker, then die out.  
  
LA FORGE  
DAMN it, it should be working!  
  
Out of frustration, he bangs his tool against the machinery. It spontaneously starts   
working. La Forge and Barclay smile at each other.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
LA FORGE  
That did it, Bridge. Slipstream's all  
yours.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
62.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
PICARD  
Data, you heard the man. Engage.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
63.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Enterprise weaves out from the grip of the five Warbirds and dashes off into  
slipstream.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
64.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Back to Voyager. Voyager takes a pounding from the Romulan bomb ship.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
65.INT. VOYAGER ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
TORRES  
Vorik, get working on those phase inducers!  
(She stumbles)  
And don't worry about the warp core, just get  
the deflector online!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
66.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Voyager takes a particularly volatile hit. A torpedo smashes into the port warp engine, blasting it to smithereens. It starts to leak plasma, which ignites. The fake Voyager bears down on the real one.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
67.INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Janeway gets thrown to the floor, and crawls to her knees. Others are thrust into their consoles.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Warning. Hull breaches, decks five, seven,  
eleven, and sixteen. Emergency force fields  
activated.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, evacuate those decks!  
  
PARIS  
Captain, the other Voyager is changing  
course. They're leaving us for dead!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank god.  
  
JANEWAY  
Where are they going?  
(She leans over Paris' console)  
  
PARIS  
Right towards the sun!  
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, do we still have propulsion?  
  
PARIS  
Impulse is still online. But we're leaking plasma...  
  
JANEWAY  
(Walks back to her command chair)  
Pursuit course. Maximum velocity. We have to  
stop that ship.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
68.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Voyager chases after the bomb ship.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
69.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
The Enterprise races through slipstream.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
70.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
DATA  
Breaking out of slipstream in four, three, two, one...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
71.INSERT - ENTERPRISE VIEWSCREEN  
  
As the Enterprise pops back into normal space, the normal stars on black space can be seen, changing back from slipstream effects.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
72.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
  
PICARD  
Mister Worf, locate Janeway's ship.  
  
WORF  
Scanning... target located.  
  
RIKER  
On screen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
73.INSERT - ENTERPRISE VIEWSCREEN  
  
The two opposing ships appear on the screen, both heading straight for the sun.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
74.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
PICARD  
Data, pursuit course. Maximum sub-light  
speed. Mister Worf, arm weapons.  
CUT TO:  
  
75.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
The Enterprise races towards the fighting ships. After a while, the Enterprise comes up behind the fake Voyager.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
76.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
WORF  
Target in range.  
  
PICARD  
Worf, don't destroy the ship. At this proximity  
to the sun, it might still be enough to trigger  
the trilithium bomb. Target their weapons and   
propulsion.  
  
WORF  
Aye sir. Ready.  
  
PICARD  
Fire.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
77.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
Multiple phaser beams lance out from the Enterprise and hit the fake Voyager in key areas. It stops shooting, and the impulse drive lights stop their illumination.  
  
BACK TO:  
  
78.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
RIKER  
Nice shot, Worf.  
(He grins, then looks back to him)  
I'm glad being an Ambassador hasn't softened  
you up.  
  
Worf scowls.  
  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
DATA  
Captain, Voyager's warp core is going critical.  
Damage from the battle has crippled their  
systems.  
  
PICARD  
Open a channel.  
(A pause.)  
Captain Janeway, this is Picard of the Enterprise.  
  
JANEWAY (V.O., communication)  
Captain Picard, we need you to start beaming  
people off Voyager, the warp core is going  
critical.  
  
PICARD  
Acknowledged.  
(A nod to DATA)  
Captain, have you been able to use the  
triclastic pulse?  
  
JANEWAY (V.O.)  
Negative... our deflector dish was damaged  
in the attack. We need you to use your tractor  
beam to stop the other Voyager from reaching  
the sun.  
  
PICARD  
Acknowledged, captain. Mister Worf, if you  
would be so kind as to tractor the fake Voyager.  
  
WORF  
Aye sir.  
(He taps his console, then again. He looks up) Captain... it appears that our tractor emitters  
were damaged in the skirmish with the five  
Romulan vessels.  
  
Picard turns from Worf to the view screen.  
  
PICARD  
Captain Janeway... did you hear?  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY (V.O.)  
Affirmative. Is there any way you can  
reconfigure your deflector?  
  
DATA  
It is possible, but it will require approximately  
seven minutes to reprogram the emitters.  
Estimated time to bomb detonation: four minutes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
80. INT. VOYAGER BRIDGE - DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
Continue the evacuation. Janeway out.   
(She turns to Chakotay)  
Commander, see to it that Voyager's crew is   
evacuated to the Enteprise.  
(She gets up, heading for the turbolift).  
You have the bridge.  
(She disappears before he or anyone else can say anything)  
  
CUT TO:  
  
80. INT. VOYAGER ENGINEERING - DAY  
  
JANEWAY  
(finds Torres, speaking to her)  
B'elanna, what's the estimated time to a warp  
core breach?  
  
TORRES  
We've got about three minutes left before the core explodes.  
  
JANEWAY  
Okay. Now listen to me. Take all of your staff and  
get to the nearest shuttlebay or transporter room  
and get off this ship.  
  
TORRES  
Captain, I was almost done repairing the deflector...  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
Go! That's a direct order!  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Warning. Damage to warp core. Containment  
failure in two minutes, thirty seconds.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Stares at TORRES)  
Go!  
  
TORRES  
(Looks to JANEWAY, then turns around)  
Alright people, we're evacuating! Lets move it! Go!  
  
The engineers rush out of engineering, leaving just Torres and Janeway behind. After a dirty look from Janeway, Torres retreats out of the room and hurries down the hall. The doors close behind her.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Turning to the deflector repairs, then  
glancing up at the warp core)  
Computer, place a level ten containment field  
around the warp core.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
(The forcefield comes into place)  
Forcefield established.  
  
JANEWAY  
Computer, place a containment field around the Engineering section.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
(a forcefield surrounds the room in which JANEWAY is standing in)  
Forcefield established.  
  
Janeway starts to work on repairing the deflector.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
81.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
Chakotay has just joined Picard and the others.  
  
DATA  
Captain, we have all of the Voyager crew, except  
for one.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Who're we missing?  
  
Torres races onto the Bridge.  
  
TORRES  
Chakotay, has the captain evacuated?  
  
Chakotay looks to Data, alarmed.  
  
DATA  
She has not returned.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Where is she?!  
  
DATA  
Sensors indicate she is alone in Engineering.  
  
PICARD  
Can you get a transporter lock on her, Mr. Data?  
DATA  
I have been trying, sir, but a forcefield has been  
erected around the engineering section.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
She's crazy! She can't possibly repair the  
deflector in time!  
  
PICARD  
Hail Voyager.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
82.INSERT - ENTERPRISE VIEWSCREEN  
  
Shows Janeway hunched over a console, working away.  
BACK TO:  
  
83.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
PICARD  
Captain, you MUST leave Voyager immediately!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn, you have to leave!  
  
JANEWAY  
No, I don't. And do either of you see another  
solution to this problem? I believe that I can fix  
the deflector and beam out of here before the  
core goes critical. If not...  
(a wry smile)  
I got my crew home, didn't I?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn...!  
(Gets cut off as JANEWAY closes the transmission)  
  
PICARD  
Data, I want you to keep trying for that  
transporter lock.  
  
DATA  
Aye, sir.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
84.INT. VOYAGER ENGINEERING -- DAY  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Warning. Damage to warp core. Containment  
failure in one minute.  
  
JANEWAY  
(Irritated)  
Computer, disable all further audio warnings  
pertaining to the warp core.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Audio warnings disabled.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
CONTINUED:  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank God...   
She works away.  
CUT TO:  
  
85.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
One final shot of Voyager chasing the fake Voyager into the sun.  
  
JANEWAY  
(works for ten more seconds, then smiles)  
Got it!  
(Hits a final contact)  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
Initiating triclastic pulse.  
  
Just as the computer finishes, the warp core shudders, and detonates, enveloping engineering in an explosion.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
86.EXT. EXTRA-SHIP SHOT -- DAY  
  
An outer view of the two ships shows the blue pulse hitting the fake Voyager, which flies into the sun and is destroyed. The camera turns back to the real Voyager, which is afflicted with a multitude of minor explosions throughout its hull. It finally detonates in a brilliant flash of light.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
87.INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE -- DAY  
  
The entire bridge crew, including that of Voyager, stands and watches the explosion on the view screen. All very somberly.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
88.EXT. PLAZA -- DAY  
  
A party/reception on Earth. Everyone is in his or her dress uniforms. Among those present is ADMIRAL PARIS, 69, Tom Paris' father. There is one noticeable trait: all of Voyager's crew seems a bit dazed. Many different conversations are going on-Admiral Paris and his son, Tuvok and his wife, Kim and his parents. After a while of the camera darting between their conversations, Chakotay steps forward and clinks his glass, offering a toast.)  
  
CHAKOTAY:  
A toast.   
(A pause as people gather their glasses)  
I am glad to see that Voyager's crew has been  
able to get back together with some of those  
that they have not been able to see in nearly ten  
years.  
(A positive murmur through the crowd)  
I myself am on the next transport to the outer  
colony worlds to see my father.  
(A pause.)  
Sometimes I remind myself of how much I didn't  
like my journey back from the other side of the  
galaxy. But I remind myself: these past years has  
been an opportunity for me to found friendships  
with many great people. Most notably our captain.  
(Another pause)  
I hope that none of us will forget what she did for  
us these past ten years. She gave us hope when  
times looked grim. There were times when I  
recommended that we settle down on a nice M-  
Class planet in the Delta Quadrant instead of  
trying to return home. Now, I wonder how I could  
have said something like that. But the fact is, she  
got us home. Not only did she do that, she  
sacrificed her life for the principles she believed in... Federation principles. I hope none of us will ever  
forget her for what she did.  
  
ADMIRAL PARIS  
We have to remember, Janeway died because she  
wanted us all to have a chance-at life. We should  
be happy for her, and live our lives to the fullest.  
Cheers.  
  
A happy murmur goes through the crowd as others follow suit.  
THE END  



End file.
